Double Trouble
by InnocenceIsVoid
Summary: Moira and Raelynn Stilinski are the two remaining parts of the Stilinski triplets. What happens when the two sneaky girls follow Stiles and Scott out into the woods the night before school. Will Scott be the only one that gets bitten or will one of the girls get hit by the alpha as he runs away from Scotts wounded torso? (ScottxOC) (StiliesxOC)
1. The Call That Started It All

**_Chapter 1 - The Call That Started It All_**

 ** _Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading. This is my first story so it might not be amazing. I don't own the Teen Wolf story line or any of the characters. I do however, own Moira and Raelynn Stilinski and Lycaon Callagaris._**

 **Raelynn - 1am Sunday Night**

I get woken up by a kick to the face by my annoying as heck sister that pushes me out of the bed and onto the floor with a loud thump. If I wasn't awake after the kick, the ground was definitely a sure way to do that job. I push my hair out of my face and untangle the blanket from my legs as I try to sit up. I look at her with the most pissed of expression I can and push her shoulder yo wake her up.

"What the fuck Moira?!" I yell at her.

"What the fuck Raelynn.." She repeats mockingly "Oh Shut up." She replies grumpily as she turns her back and tries to go back to sleep. She should have known that it was a big mistake to turn away from me but she was obviously too tired to care. The tiredness quickly wore off as I grabbed at her ankle and pulled her from the bed and she drops to the floor beside me.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" She half scream at me, not noticing our dad and big brother standing at our doorway until it was too late.

"Both of you, Shuuuuut Uuuuup!" We quickly whip our heads around to see who the voice belonged to, even though we both knew. However, in the process our heads collide and send us both towards the floor. When we finally get our bearings we hear Stiles start to laugh his arse off. We both send him identical death glares.

"Shut it Spazz Attack!" I say angrily as my sister nods in agreement besides me. Stiles puts one hand over his heart and grabs at the door frame as he pretends to have a heart attack.

"Why must you hurt me with your witty, unkind words?" He says shockilng, his eyes blinking about a mile a minute. Moira and I stare at each other for a few seconds and start laughing as hard as we can. Stiles gets a smug look on his face as he thinks that his little 'display' is what we are laughing so hard about. He playfully smacks dads arm and points and us and them himself. Dad just looks at him (and us) disappointingly as he rolls his eyes.

"Stiles, try doing that again, but this time try not to fly away using your eyelashes." He says wittingly. Stiles face drops and it only makes me and Moira laugh even harder. Stiles just sneers at us as we try to regain our composure. The only thing that snaps us out of our haze is when dads work phone starts to ring. He goes to answer it and all three Stilinksi siblings hurry to follow. However we get to his room just in time for the door to be slammed in our faces. Stiles gets the brunt of it as he is flung back against the hallway wall opposite of dads bedroom clutching his nose. Moira and I erupt into a fit of giggles while still trying to keep quiet enough to listen to dads important phone call.

"A body?... Wait... What?! ... Half?! ... Which half? ... Okay... I will be at the station as soon as I can." He hangs up the call and hurries to get into his sheriffs uniform. We look at each other disbelievingly and start to whisper about what we had heard. Obviously underestimating the urgency of this situation, we were all caught by surprise as dad opens his door while securing his gun to his hip. We all try and play it off cool by looking at the frames pictured on the wall behind us or the two different wallpapers that lined the walls. We all turn around, as if we had rehearsed it, and pretend to finally notice our dad, knowing full well the he was there.

"Oh, hey Dad. Fancy seeing you here." I exclaim, acting surprised by his appearance behind us. My siblings nod and mumble in agreement. He just stares at us and tries to push past. His attempts don't work very well. seeing as the three of us have made a wall blocking his path to the stairs. He sighs exhaustingly.

"What do you want to know?" He groans, as if he was expecting a bombardment of questions. After ten tiring minutes of nonstop questions we were finally satisfied with his answers and finally let him go. The three of us look at each other for a split second before running to our rooms to get dressed and tell our own partners in crime. We all appear at the front door at the same time and rush to get out the door. Unfortunately , Stiles is out first and stops us both in our tracks.

"You two aren't going out there." She states, almost like an order.

"But..."

"No! Not gonna happen. No way in hell. Dad would kill me if something happened to either of you." He cuts of our protests and tries to be protective. We pretend to go along with it and mutter agreements under our breaths and nod our heads just enough for him to notice. He makes sure we are securely on the couch watching tv before he walks out the front door.. We wait about 10 minutes to make sure he is gone before we go to head out the front door. It doesn't budge. Moira goes and tries the back door while I keep at the front door. neither of them will open. Why do the boys finally learn to properly secure the doors and then some when tonight's mission is too important to miss out on.

"Window?" We ask each other while the other nods their head in agreement. We half run up the stairs and into our rooms. As it turns out, strict parents do raise sneaky children. We are out of the window and on the ground in less than 5 minutes. Thankful for the gymnastics and dance lessons, we are running in separate towards our respective partners in crime.

15 minutes later, I am knocking on my best friends window. He grumbles obscenities under his breath as he makes is way to his window. He grudgingly opens his window with an adorable angry face. But that doesn't last very long when he notices that it's me. I immediately notice the he is standing in his tighty whities and a grey tank that is at least two sizes too small so you can see his pronounced hip bones and the end of his snail trail. His short, sandy coloured hair is sticking up in all directions. It is just long enough for there to be a slight curl at the ends. Standing at 5'10" I can easily look him straight in the eyes when in flats. His eyes are such a deep blue that it's almost impossible to not stare at them and get lost. His slightly crooked nose and offset jaw are obvious markers of him getting hit to many times in the face in lacrosse practice. His wide set shoulders and slight but athletic, build is obvious underneath his tiny tank. If he wasn't gay (and neither of us had a boyfriend) I would totally do him.

"Good morning gorgeous! We have a mission, Wheres your sister?" I exclaim, super optimistic. He looks at me in disbelief as he side steps so I can climb through the window into his room.

"You look like such a dweeb right now. You realize that right Lycaon?" I saw with a slight giggle. The look doesn't leave his face until he goes to reply. His mouth opens but before any sounds can come out Danny, who is lying on his bed, props himself up onto his elbows and looks at both of us through tired eyes.

"You do realize that it's almost two in the morning? What the fuck are you doing awake? More importantly, what the fuck are you doing here?" He quietly shouts, his obvious groggy voice makes me giggle. He just rolls his eyes and pulls the covers back over his head.

"Sorry Danny. You know I love you!" I say and blow him a kiss. He just groans and pulls the covers higher. I laugh at him and turn back to Lycaon with a massive grin.

"Come on shoemaker, we have a job to do. You have five minutes. I want to figure out what my brother is up to. I'm going to see if your sister is awake!" I say as I walk out the door and down the hallway to Lydia's room. I walk in to her room without knocking. Lydia and Jackson in the middle of sex. I roll my eyes and walk to her wardrobe and start looking through her clothes. (I mean, it isn't like its the first time I've caught them having sex. ) I keep stealing quick glances over my shoulder to see if they are going to slow down. After about 5 minutes and no signs of stopping anytime soon I find a cute dress and jacket that i think are really cute (thank god Lydia and I are the same size) and take them out of the wardrobe and onto the same clothes hanger.

"Can I steal these? Your clothes are so much cuter than mine." I say as I turn around and show her the clothes. Jackson immediately freaks out and almost falls out of the bed as he scrambles to cover up. Lydia and I both roll our eyes at him and the same time as she turns to me.

"Yeah. They are actually for you. I bought them yesterday for you. I was going to give them to you tomorrow." She states matter-of-factly. I nod and the turn to Jackson who is looking at us like we're insane.

"Oh Jackson. I knew your cockiness was compensating for something but really?" I ask him holding up my left pinkey finger slightly bent. I hear Lydia snicker as I turn to walk out.

"I'm going to leave these here for a bit. If I don't come back can you please drop them at my house before school? I so want to see Scott's face hit the floor tomorrow when he gets to school. Borrowing shoemaker for a few hours. Maybe see you later? Love you!" I call oer my shoulder as I sneak back into Lycaon's room.

"Come on darling. Lets go. Your 5 minutes are up." I whisper as I walk back into Lycaon's room, careful not to wake Danny back up an I walk to the window. We both climb out of the window and shimmey down the drain pipe. We both disappear and walk into the forest as I tell him about what happened with my dad this morning. We wait a few minutes at the entrance for my sister as I told him the end of the story. I knew this was going to be an interesting night but I had no idea just how interesting this early into the long, eventful night before school.

 ** _Hey Guys! I hope you liked it! I know its a bit long but this kind of just happened. Thank you so much for taking time out of all of your amazing lives to read my story. It means so much. I will try and keep the chapters this long unless you want shorter. Please comment/review what you think. Thank you so much again you amazing, important people xo_**


	2. Body In The Woods

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading. This is my first story so it might not be amazing. I don't own the Teen Wolf story line or any of the characters. I do however, own Moira and Raelynn Stilinski and Lycaon Callagaris. /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Hey Guys! So I decided about halfway through this chapter that Stiles has a girlfriend that is also an OC so I also own Calypso Callagaris ( Lycaon's half sister ). We wont meet her in this chapter but I just thought that I would let you guys know. Anyways, I hope you enjoy"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Moira - 1:20am Sunday Night/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"It has been about 20 minutes since Raelynn and I went in our respective ways. After about 5 minutes of walking I came to a stop outside my best friend and boyfriend Isaac's house. I knew he wouldn't be able to come with me on my adventure but I had to at least tell him what was going on and to check any new bruises or sprains/fractures that he might have tonight. I sneak around the back of the house and lightly tap on his window. I know that he is a very light sleeper so I don't have to tap very hard or more than twice before he is opening his window for me to climb through. As soon as I am on my feet and we are sure that his dad hasn't woken up I press a light kiss to his lips and turn to turn on the lamp next to his bed. Thankfully Isaac's dad only gives him the half dead ones so it casts a soft, yellowy glow around the room. I start to turn around to get a better look at Isaac's face to see the damage but he stops me before I can. He wraps his arms around my waist and buries his head into the crook of my neck. I hear him let out a soft whimper as I run my hand up and down his arm. That is when I look down and notice that his wrist is swollen to about twice the size it normally is. I forcefully turn around in his arms and look up at his face. I see a deep purple bruise around his right eyes that he tried to hide with his curly, sandy blonde fringe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What was it this time?" I ask, my voice riddled with concern. I slowly reach up and very gently check around the bruise with my index finger. I stop after he winces and looks down at the ground, his face riddled with embarrassment. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Just his fist. But it was my fault. I'm failing math and history." He says with his voice dripping with shame. I carefully wrap my fingers around his chin and pull his head up slightly so that he is looking in my eyes. I open my mouth to say something but he cuts me off with a light and loving kiss. He pulls his head back after a few seconds and rests his forehead on mine. His ocean blue eyes looking into my foresty hazel ones. His face showing only love and compassion, and probably mirroring my own. I gently place my hand on his cheek and rub my thumb back and forth. He leans into my hand and it makes me feel like in some way, I am his salvation in this crazy thing called life. After a couple minutes of standing there he reaches up and removes my hand from his cheek and sits down on his bed and rubs his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Where are you going and why?" He sighs. I look at him with a slight smile. I mean, Its like he knows me. I kneel down in front of him between his legs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""My dad got a call about a body in the woods and I... I'm sorry, we... decided to sneak out after him. But Stiles has a 10 minute lead on us so I should probably go." He looks at me with a pained look in his eyes and goes to stand up to escort me back to the window. Before he can stand up I rise from sitting on my feet and kiss him deeply. It has only been a couple seconds when his tongue dances across my lips asking for entrance. I part my lips slightly and his tongue and mine move like they and dancing in a royal ball, gently and smoothly. We come apart gasping for air and rest our foreheads against each other. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I have to go. I'm so sorry for your dad. Come stay with me tomorrow night maybe? I feel like I barely see you." I whisper, trying not to ruin the loving and soft atmosphere that surrounded us. He pulls away slightly and grabs a lock of my milk chocolate coloured hair and wraps it around his fingers before he tucks it behind my ear. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I will have to ask. You know how he is. But I will definitely see you at school tomorrow, yeah?" I simply nod in return and gently peck him on the nose. I walk backwards until i'm at the window and turn around and climb back out. I quickly turn and jog back the short distance I had walked away from the window. He meets me there and slightly leans out of the window and into the cold night air./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You know I love you right?" He looks taken back. It was the first time one of us had voiced the mutual feeling. Sure we had shown it times in careful sentences and nights filled with gentle love making, but we had never said that particular word. After a few seconds he shakes himself out of the state of shock and looks straight into my eyes. Before he can answer I gently kiss him and hide behind a tree in his backyard before he can open his eyes. I stay there until he softly closes his window so as not to wake his dad. I let out the breath I had no idea that I was holding and pushed myself off of the tree and made my way towards the forest. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I'm about half way there when my phone buzzes. I reach into my pocket and see that it's a text from Isaac. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'I love you too'/em It reads. I feel my heart skip a beat and head out to find Raelynn. I find her and Lycaon waiting at the secret entrance into the forest that we all discovered when we were kids. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hey Shoemaker. How are you?" I ask as I approach them and give him a hug. He tiredly returns it. I pull back and slightly laugh. We had called Lycaon 'shoemaker' for as long as I can remember. That's his nickname because his last name 'Calligaris' is Italian for shoemaker. Even though to most people he is known as Lycaon Martin because he is Lydia's adopted brother, there are a few people who know his last name by birth. He didn't like it at first but he got used to it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Your sister is fucken mental. She woke me up so early this morning. It didn't help that my mum had just gotten used to the idea that I like penis. Now he'll probably never be able to stay the night again!" he lets out in an exasperated sigh. I just laugh at him and shake my head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""If we're going to do this can we please go now before I freeze my ass off?" I say with a slight shiver./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Lets go then you big baby. But we better hurry. Stiles just pulled up in his jeep with Scott and as much as I love them both, lets go find this shit before they do." She says as she hooks her arms with ours and half pulls us into the forest. I stop moving for a second and that causes her and Lycaon to stop moving as well. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hey. Do you remember if dad told us what half of the body we're looking for? I don't remember." I suddenly realize. She stops and thinks about it and Lycaon tries to sneak away behind her back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Don't even think about it Shoemaker. If I have to be out here, so do you." I say as I reach past Moira and pull him back towards us. I must have spoken a little too loud because we hear a loud and harsh whisper that can only belong to Stiles ( I swear that kid can't whisper to save his life ) /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Moira?! Raelynn?!" We hear Scott almost immediately questioning if Stiles heard us properly or if the birds were messing with his brain again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Did you remember to take your adderall before yesterday? Or the day before?" We hear Scott ask. I almost let out a huge laugh but it comes out more like a squeak. Raelynn quickly clamps her hand over my mouth in an attempt to shut me up. We are as silent as we can be until we hear them walking away. The three of us visibly relax until Stiles and Scott sneak up behind us. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I told you they were here Scott!" Stiles lets out in a yell, making the three of us jump as high as gravity will let us. I give Stiles that bitchiest bitch face I can muster while Raelynn looks at them unbelievably./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Wow Stiles. I'm honestly so surprised that you were able to be quiet for more than 10 seconds. That has to be a new record. Dad would be so proud. Hey there handsome." She turns to Scott and envelops him into a big hug and before we know it she has her tongue down his throat. She pulls back before he has an asthma attack and just snuggles under his arm. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Guys. I'm freezing my nuts of out here. Can we please hurry up and find this damn body before I get frost bite." Lycaon lets out in a shiver, his breath visible in the darkness. We all nod our head in agreement and split up. Raelynn, Scott and Stiles going one way and Lycaon and I going the other. I'm internally hoping that we aren't the ones to find the body and by the look on Lycaons face, I'm not the only one. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""The faster we do this, the faster we can get the fuck out of here." I say the both Shoemaker and myself. He mumbles something that sounds like agreement and we set off deeper into the woods and away from my safe haven. This is going to be a long night. I can just tell./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Hey guys! Sorry it took me a week and a half to update. I got really busy and had a brief writers block but I will try and update as soon as possible. Hopefully within the next few days but it might not be for a week. Thank you so much for everyone that has read. It means a lot. Please review and comment and all of that jazz. Criticism is welcome as long as it is constructive. Thank you again you amazing and beautiful people. I love you all xo/span/p 


End file.
